<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>快穿之能拆散一对情侣是一对 by SquareDarkSheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128168">快穿之能拆散一对情侣是一对</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareDarkSheep/pseuds/SquareDarkSheep'>SquareDarkSheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareDarkSheep/pseuds/SquareDarkSheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>故事起源于高中校园，这是一场车祸引发的多次快速穿越。<br/>男主角苏渊雍和女主角姜羡寻的共同好友李羽缝，在周日下午返校时意外出车祸生命垂危。而这场车祸分别被男主角和女主角目睹。<br/>当晚自习结束后女主角在图书馆偶遇男主角。为了拯救李羽缝的生命，他们一同开启了快速穿书之旅。<br/>而穿进书中的任务，竟是按照穿越系统稀奇古怪的要求拆散书中结局时所有的情侣，包括他们自身替换的角色，不论爱而不得也好，又或者阴阳两隔也罢。<br/>姜羡寻和苏渊雍都不知该如何举动，书中剧情的不可抗力让他们一次次分手，一次次害死对方，却又一次次地被相互吸引。</p>
<p>【我可能就是想多当几次高举火把的单身狗？】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>快穿之能拆散一对情侣是一对</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每次到了周日下午返校的时间，姜羡寻都会早早地收拾好书包和衣物，准备回校继续新一周的学习。可每次，她的父母都会比她更早的准备好。晚修开始的时间是七点，她之前试过几次，如果她硬是拖到下午六点才从家出门，她父母也毫无催促地开车带她去学校，就是她父亲那飙车技术让她几次吓得冷汗直冒。如果她悄悄提前到下午三点出门，她爸妈也毫无怨言地开车载她，倘若她不开口，他们也不会硬留她在校门外吃顿好的再进校。不论怎样她都逃不开父母送，只好时间提早些，到校还能多点学习时间。</p>
<p>今天的车上半小时时光依旧是父母在重复每周的叮嘱，即便她从来不回应，他们也笑盈盈地说几句就回头看看她，理由是她如果睡着了怕会吵着她。在她母亲第N次回头看她时，一声巨响，自家车突然一个急刹车，她和她母亲都因为惯性猛地向前冲，幸好安全带拉住了她们。</p>
<p>“怎么回事？”回过神的她母亲皱着眉头瞪向开车的她父亲，她父亲有点紧张，没吭声，继续开车往前走。</p>
<p>姜羡寻侧头向侧边车窗外看一眼，马路中央有辆被撞得车型都扭曲的银色小轿车，旁边的车后视镜还在微微的摇晃。这一摊稀烂旁边是一辆车头有些凹陷进去的大货车。它们的车祸显然刚发生没多久，周围全是急刹车的车辆在疯狂按喇叭，有胆大的司机甚至下来探着头张望，像在凑热闹一般，也有人在拿着手机焦急地打着电话，四下踱步。姜家的车没开远多久，后面就隐隐传来警笛声和救护车声。</p>
<p>“唉，这一下子也不知道人有没有事。”她母亲叹口气说道，仿佛出车祸的是她相识的好友。</p>
<p>“你看撞成那样，啧啧。”她父亲开车的速度明显慢了不少，坐后座的姜羡寻注意到他还悄悄地擦了擦自己额头的汗。</p>
<p>到校门后，她像往常一样无言地下车背好书包，拉好行李箱，回头跟父母点了点头，轻声说了句“再见”，就准备往校门走。她母亲一反常态地拉住了她，不等她反抗，就直接给了她一个拥抱。</p>
<p>这拥抱满是温暖的味道，让她一时忍不住心里发软。她母亲结束这个拥抱，双手依旧放在她双臂上，比以往都认真地嘱咐道，“一定要照顾好自己，按时吃饭睡觉，你看你一直这么瘦，爸妈看着都心疼，真的。”她看了眼站在一旁有些不知所措的父亲，他不太习惯这种情感外露的场景，但还是努力挤了一个和蔼的微笑给她。</p>
<p>“过马路一定注意看车。”她母亲松开双手，示意她进校。</p>
<p>她站在原地点了点头，朝父母挥了挥手，才慢悠悠地进了校门。</p>
<p>应该是那场车祸才让他们情绪波动这么大吧。姜羡寻试图理解刚刚发生的那一幕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>等到晚自修结束的时候，她看了眼教室前方墙上大钟显示的十点整，决定去一趟图书馆。她想借点书看，这周刚考完一次月考，她想奖励自己看一本小说。虽说她是位理科生，但对小说而言，她内心还是充满热情的。每次读一本新的小说，她都仿佛在脑海里看了一场酣畅淋漓的漫长电影，有时小说的角色让她共鸣深刻，她甚至可以在幻想里经历一次不一样的人生。</p>
<p>走到一楼的时候，她意外地发现走廊远处还有一个教师办公室亮着灯，应该是他们高三年级的教师办公室。她还没回头，身后有人就拍了一下她的肩膀。</p>
<p>“你再这么干，下次我就不辅导你数学了。”姜羡寻看清来人，漠然地下教学楼的大台阶，往图书馆的方向迈步。</p>
<p>“哎大小姐，你我都认识这么多年了，开个玩笑嘛开个玩笑。”黎光顶着他那一头茂密却乱成鸡窝的卷发，笑眯眯地在姜羡寻身边左右晃悠。“大小姐这么晚还去图书馆接着学习？你也知道图书馆还有半小时就要闭馆了。”</p>
<p>“我去借书。”</p>
<p>“这样啊，”黎光的娃娃脸上突然没了笑意，可即便如此，他的严肃神情依旧让人忍俊不禁，“我跟你说个事。你们班的李羽缝今晚是不是没来？”</p>
<p>姜羡寻瞥了眼路过的花坛。稀少的路灯下花坛里的花似乎蔫了不少，明明现在才刚到夏天。可能今天天气太热了吧，刚刚晚修结束时，好多同学离开开了空调的教室都大呼要融化了。“是的，她没来。”</p>
<p>“她进医院了。”黎光的语气鬼鬼祟祟的，仿佛在述说什么惊天大秘密。</p>
<p>“所以？”</p>
<p>黎光很不满意这个听众的反应激烈程度，“她进医院了啊！在高三这个节骨眼里，你知道吗，她可是出了车祸，车祸！”</p>
<p>姜羡寻停住了脚步，第一次正眼看向黎光，皱眉等着下文。黎光看背着路灯灯光的姜羡寻，她虽然瘦弱，却一瞬间透出隐隐的压迫气场。他没来由地感到害怕，支支吾吾地补充，“就是下午学校附近的那场车祸，一辆卡车撞了小轿车那个，你不……不知道吗？班群里都传疯了。”</p>
<p>“她人怎么样？”</p>
<p>“不知道，只知道有些严重，开车的她母亲当场死亡了。”</p>
<p>姜羡寻心里一咯噔。</p>
<p>“羡寻，你……你还去图书馆吗？”黎光忍受不了这突如其来的沉默，开口问道。</p>
<p>姜羡寻沉默少许，点了点头，转头就走。</p>
<p>“那我，我先回去了啊！”黎光朝着姜羡寻的背影尴尬地挥了挥手，飞快地溜走了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>图书馆这时管理员已经准备下班，看到姜羡寻推门进来，不耐烦地眯了眯眼，又重新气呼呼地坐下，目光直直地刺向她，跟着她移动。</p>
<p>姜羡寻仿佛没感受到一般，游走在书架间，却迟迟没有选中任何一本书。</p>
<p>管理员有些不耐烦，黑框眼镜背后的粗眉毛斜斜翘起，“同学，你到底借不借书，还是要在这里自习？如果自习的话是来不及了，现在还有十分钟就要闭馆了。”</p>
<p>姜羡寻仿佛没听见，依旧在书架间游走。</p>
<p>管理员还想说什么，却没再出声。姜羡寻没有去理会缘由，只是目光在一排排书籍背后扫过，却没有一本书的名字留在她脑海里。馆里寂静的氛围和书页的味道让她慢慢冷静下来，从知道李羽缝的事情后一直嘭嘭直跳的心脏也慢慢缓和了。</p>
<p>李羽缝是她高中唯二的朋友中的一个，另一个自然是黎光。几乎所有与她有过交集的同学背地里或者当面毫不避讳地指责她娇生惯养，心肠狠，不懂人情世故，只有李羽缝选择一次次触碰她尖锐的刺，在她错过食堂开放时间想办法带东西给她吃，在她老是排不到洗澡浴室时偷偷领着她去体育馆的盥洗室。姜羡寻一直想理解李羽缝对她的善意究竟出自何处，为何而来。她不是没问过，可得到的答案只有短短两句“你值得的，你这个小傻子。”</p>
<p>她现在是不是很痛苦，是在动手术吗，还是躺在病床上。她知道她母亲离世的事情了吗？姜羡寻满脑子都是这些疑问，她第一次生出了在不允许离校期间渴望离校的念头。一个低沉的声音打断了她的沉思。</p>
<p>“还没选好吗？我这钥匙只能借来十分钟。”</p>
<p>她一抬头，就看到朝她微笑的苏渊雍，这个在所有同学和老师眼里的天之骄子，为人和善，处事周道。但在姜羡寻眼里，他就是个虚伪的伪善者。她知道他不如面上的完美，他肯定存在阴暗面，这是每个人都会存在的。</p>
<p>“没有。”她避开不去看他那程式化的微笑，准备换个书架思考。</p>
<p>“如果选不了明天再来选也是可以的。”他竟然没有放弃，仍跟在她身后，“管理员跟我比较熟，所以可以让我们在这里多待几分钟。但如果超时的话，可就要被巡逻的保安抓起来了，你知道被抓起来……”</p>
<p>“你怕吗？”姜羡寻一个回头，打断了他的絮絮叨叨。</p>
<p>苏渊雍一愣神，咧开嘴笑了起来，“我怕什么？”</p>
<p>就算笑起来，他的眼睛也是冰冷的。姜羡寻心里感叹，嘴上接话道，“怕黑。”</p>
<p>苏渊雍看了看周围，确实，图书馆的灯光已经被刚刚离开的管理员关了大部分的灯光，更多的黑暗蛰伏在立着的书架间。他侧头看了眼右手边的落地窗，窗外的教学楼已经漆黑一片了。</p>
<p>他忍着心里一闪而过的胆怯正想回答，姜羡寻却突然朝他靠近了一步。他眯起了眼睛，却发现姜羡寻根本没有看他，而是看着远处一排排书架旁边走廊的尽头。</p>
<p>他的心跳有些加速。“要不，我去开个灯……”</p>
<p>“那里刚刚站着一个人。穿着白衣服的人。”姜羡寻抛下这句话，就开始朝那个她说站过人的尽头走去。</p>
<p>“喂，你别……”他没拦住，犹豫片刻只能跟上去，小声嘀咕，“之前没看你这么胆大，怎么现在突然就这么胆大……”</p>
<p>“你说什么？”姜羡寻突然停住脚步，苏渊雍差点没收住腿撞到她。“没什么，我只是自言自语。”</p>
<p>姜羡寻没理会他，走到尽头自然没发现任何人在那儿，但她绕着旁边那个书架转了一圈，发现了一个不知何时放在书架边，靠着柱子的桌子。这桌子跟他们上课时的桌子一模一样，上面放了一摞书，旁边似乎有一张皱巴巴的白纸。</p>
<p>姜羡寻四处看了一下，确定附近没有灯的开关后，回头看向苏渊雍。苏渊雍被她的目光注视得有些不自在，面上坚持维持着那温和的神情，“怎么了？”</p>
<p>“带手机了吗？”</p>
<p>他今晚第二次愣神，“带……这我怎么可能带着，手机不是不允许携带吗，都高三了。”他话没说完，姜羡寻就已经伸手了。</p>
<p>僵持了一会，他伸手进裤子口袋里，拿出了自己的手机。把手机放到她手上时，他的手指似乎碰到了她的手掌。她的手有点小巧，手有点凉啊，苏渊雍心想，却注意到姜羡寻似乎根本没注意到他们刚才接触那一刻，接到手机立马就开启了手电筒模式。</p>
<p>灯光的照耀下，桌上那张被揉皱的纸被摊开，露出了上面的红色字迹。</p>
<p>“羡寻，渊雍，求求你们，救救我。——李羽缝”</p>
<p>这确实是李羽缝的字迹，姜羡寻心想，却没想到苏渊雍抢先开口，“李羽缝为什么写这样的信息，又在这个时候放在这样一个地方。”</p>
<p>“你认识她？”姜羡寻问。</p>
<p>苏渊雍点头，“嗯，就是……老朋友了。”</p>
<p>姜羡寻思考了片刻，她看了看苏渊雍手机上的时间，把手机塞回他手里，准备出门。</p>
<p>“你，你干什么？”</p>
<p>“回去，都快晚上十点四十分了。你要把这里关门了，我也该回去睡觉了，十一点宿舍要熄灯了。”</p>
<p>姜羡寻没走几步，就被苏渊雍拉住了手。她疑惑地回头，看着苏渊雍不好意思地松开拉着她的手。“你要说什么？”</p>
<p>“你不觉得这一切都很奇怪吗？奇怪的纸条，而且对我们两个人，只对我们两个人点名道姓。”他的声音越来越低沉，越来越微弱，眼神也开始左右飘忽，似乎在观察环境，“你应该知道李羽缝出了车祸，今晚刚过世，怎么可能又有她的字体出现在……”</p>
<p>“等等。”姜羡寻的声音有些嘶哑，“你刚刚说什么？你怎么知道她已经……”她说不出那个词。</p>
<p>苏渊雍看着姜羡寻，他是第一次看到她那坚硬的外壳几近破碎，流露出痛苦的神情，哪怕上次她那样被当众侮辱诽谤都没有像现在这样。他有些于心不忍，“晚自修课间我知道的，这消息还没多少人知道。”他想上前拍拍她的肩膀，但看着她脆弱又生人勿近的气场，强行忍住了这股冲动。</p>
<p>“那……现在怎么办？”苏渊雍回头看了看身后桌上那张纸，“先不说现在是什么情况，我觉得肯定是有人在故意恶作剧，要针对你和我。”</p>
<p>“不，”姜羡寻摇头，“我刚刚看到的人就是李羽缝。我没看错。”她垂着眼注视着地板，“看来是她的灵魂在求助。”</p>
<p>“喂！”苏渊雍一时语塞，之前的温润形象都不顾了，“你不会真相信这种鬼怪之说吧？很有可能是别人扮成她的样子啊！”</p>
<p>“你不相信吗？”姜羡寻反问。</p>
<p>“你一个理科生，不应该相信科学吗？”苏渊雍意识到自己刚刚的失态，整理了一下语气，反击道。</p>
<p>“我相信这个世界上存在着超自然的力量。”她经过苏渊雍，拿起那张纸，“但我不会救她。”</p>
<p>“为什么？”苏渊雍险些重新失去表情管理，“按照你的逻辑，既然相信是她的鬼魂在向你求助，你为什么不救她？”</p>
<p>“人命自有定数。”她的声音里似乎有些低落，但后面这句话让苏渊雍觉得那低落是自己的误解，“她的死跟我没关系，我为什么还要救她。”</p>
<p>苏渊雍越来越觉得面前这个女生是一个冷酷残忍的谜。他不知该作何回答，侧头时目光被桌上的书本吸引。他随手拿起最上面那本，轻声念出了书名，“报告王爷，王妃？又，又，逛青楼……》”</p>
<p>书名他越念越尴尬，本来高昂的声量越来越微弱，最后拐了个弯消失得无影无踪。让他奇怪的是，姜羡寻别过脸去，似乎比他更害羞？</p>
<p>“你要在这里继续看吗？”她转身准备走，背后苏渊雍那家伙已经翻开了封面，“那我先……”</p>
<p>强光，强烈到她能感受到灼灼热度的光线从她背后迸发出来。她回身抬手半遮着视线，却迷失在了包围住她的刺眼光芒里。她感到自己失去了重量，飘忽在半空，接着被一股强大的拉力，急速地拉扯向一个地方，过了好久她才撞到某个硬物，昏了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>